


No Longer (Quite) A Secret

by 10booklover02



Series: Secret [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 19:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12539380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10booklover02/pseuds/10booklover02
Summary: A series of one-shots detailing how different people found out about Olivia and Alex's relationship, both pre-Loss and post-Season 18.





	No Longer (Quite) A Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This first one-shot is set just post- Sacrifice, and is from Elliot's POV.

Elliot hurried down the hallway to Olivia’s apartment. He had called both her cell and home phones several times, but she hadn’t answered, and they had a case.

He didn’t visit Liv at home very often, but he had been there enough times that the neighbors recognized him, and no one stopped him.

When he reached the apartment door, he knocked loudly. When there was no answer, he knocked again, and then pulled out his key. He unlocked the door and stepped in, calling out his partner’s name. There was still no answer.

“Come on, Liv! We’ve got a case!” Still no answer. Elliot walked further into the apartment.

“Liv!” On the kitchen table, Olivia’s datebook was open. Elliot glanced down at it and saw something written on the page, which was open to that day. He saw ‘Alex’ scribbled across the page and frowned. Cabot? Why did Liv have their ADA’s name in her datebook on her day off?

He decided to try calling Cabot, though he didn’t know why Liv wouldn’t be answering her cell if she was with the ADA.

But Cabot didn’t answer either. He tried three times, just to be sure, and then left a message. After the third attempt, he decided that he should go and see if Liv was at the ADA’s apartment. He looked around the kitchen, trying to see if Liv had her address written down somewhere. He spotted it on the fridge, attached with a magnet. He grabbed the piece of paper, hurrying down to his car.

             ***********************************************************************

Cabot’s apartment building certainly had more security than Liv’s did. All Liv’s building had was a few security cameras. Cabot’s had the whole deal: cameras, doorman, security checks. The only way Elliot got past the door was by flashing his badge.

When he got to the apartment, he knocked heavily. No one answered, but he heard movement inside, so he knocked again. This time, the door opened. Cabot peeked around the edge. When she saw him, she looked surprised.

“Detective Stabler?!” Elliot smiled sheepishly.

“Hey, Cabot.”

“What are you doing here?”

“Looking for Liv.” Cabot looked shocked.

“What?”

“Liv. She’s not answering her phone and you were on her calendar for today.” Cabot looked conflicted for a moment, like she was deciding what to tell him.

“Why do you need her?”

“We caught a case.” She nodded, straightening up, a more professional mask slipping over her face, and opened the door all the way. The professional look clashed with the bathrobe she was wearing, despite the fact that it was 2:00 pm.

“Come in, Detective. She’s here.” Elliot followed the ADA into her apartment. Cabot gestured to the couch. “You’re welcome to sit. I’ll go get Liv.” He sat as she disappeared down the hallway. After a minute, he heard conversation, but he couldn’t make out what they were saying.

A few minutes later, both women entered the living room, both now wearing proper clothes. Liv came over to Elliot, while Alex headed over to the kitchen.

“Hey, El. Alex says we’ve got a case?”

“Yeah. Do we need to stop back at your apartment?” Olivia shook her head.

“You brought your gun and badge to Cabot’s apartment? On your day off?” Olivia blushed. “Liv?”

“I’ve, um, been here since last night.”

“You’ve…?” Elliot was shocked.

“She’s been here since yesterday. Right after work, in fact. We had dinner, drinks, we went to bed.” Cabot came back into the living room and handed Olivia her gun and badge. “Here you go, Liv.” Liv smiled at her and took them from her, clipping them onto her belt.

Elliot was still very confused.

“Wait. You  _ went to bed _ ?” Cabot smirked.

“Yes, Detective, we  _ went to bed _ .”

“What does that mean, exactly?”

“Do you really want to know, Detective?” Elliot was silent. He probably didn’t want to know.

“Are you two dating, or…?” The two women glanced at each other, coming to a decision. Olivia spoke.

“Elliot, you can’t tell anyone. It has to be a secret.”

“So you  _ are _ dating.”

“Yes. But I mean it, El. You can’t tell anyone, not even the rest of the squad.”

“Why not?” They exchanged glances again and Cabot spoke this time.

“Because of me. Well, my career. At this point, no one is going to elect a lesbian. Liv is the first person I’ve dated since my sophomore year of college.” Elliot was silent. He wasn’t sure about this. He thought that Olivia deserved better than having to hide her relationship. He guessed that it showed on his face, because both Olivia and Alex looked suddenly uncomfortable.

“Elliot, this is my choice. It won’t be a secret from everyone, we will tell the squad eventually, and Alex’s family. It just can’t be public.”

“Liv offered to keep it a secret,” Cabot added. “She had to convince me.” Elliot was still skeptical.

“Are you sure about this?” he asked, looking to Liv, but really asking both of them. They turned to each other, looking into each other’s eyes, and their hands seemed to gravitate toward each other.

“Yes.”

“Absolutely.” They said in unison. Elliot smiled, almost involuntarily. They both looked incredibly happy. He decided that he could be happy for Liv and make an effort, even if he didn’t particularly like the ADA.

He coughed pointedly, and the two women broke apart, surprised. Liv looked questioningly at him, silently asking if he was okay with the situation. He nodded slightly, acknowledging that he was okay with it. Liv looked overwhelmingly relieved and Elliot realized that she must have been worried about how he would react. He stepped over to Liv, wrapping his arms around her, and whispered in her ear.

“I’m happy for you, Liv. I don’t care that she’s a woman,  _ or _ that she’s Cabot. Even if I don’t like her, she seems to make you happy.” Liv sighed.

“She does. Thank you, El.” He pulled away, turning to Cabot and pulling her into a hug. She stiffened, surprised.

“I know we don’t get along, but anyone who cares about Liv is good in my book. Hurt her, and I’ll hurt you.”

“I understand. I really do care about Liv. Plus, I’m told I’m a lot more fun when I’m not at work.” Elliot laughed, pulling away.

“We’ve really got to go now. It’s been over an hour since I got the call.” Liv nodded, going over to grab her coat. They were all quiet for a moment, until Liv returned to Cabot’s side, shrugging her coat on. “You two should come over for dinner on Sunday. Kathy’s making fried chicken.” Both women look shocked at the invitation.

“Are you sure?” Liv asked hesitantly.

“Of course. I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t want you there. Plus, the kids have been asking for their Aunt Liv lately and if you and Cabot are dating, that means she’s part of the family, too. And, once Kathy has proof that you’re in another relationship, a  _ lesbian _ relationship, maybe she’ll finally stop thinking that we’re having an affair.” He and Liv laughed, and Cabot looked slightly confused for a moment, before smiling.

He headed to the door, while Liv kissed Cabot goodbye. Out in the hallway, Elliot asks the question he had been wanting to ask since he had figured out that Liv and Cabot were together.

“You love her, don’t you.” Liv’s head snapped over to look at him.

“We really haven’t been dating that long…” Elliot rolled his eyes.

“I’ve seen the way you look at her. You love her. And, for what it’s worth, I think that she loves you, too.” Liv smiled, seemingly involuntarily.

“Yeah. I think you’ll like her, El, once you get to know her outside of work.”

“I hope so. I hope that it was okay to ask Cabot to come along to dinner.”

“It’s fine. You’re right. I love her, we are together, that means she’s part of the family. And I want you to get to know her. I have a feeling she’s going to be around for a while.” She smiled and Elliot smiled back, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

“Congratulations, Liv. You deserve happiness.”

“Thanks, El. You know, if she's a part of the family, you should probably stop calling her Cabot, at least while we're not at work.” Elliot laughed.

"Alright. I am very glad that you and  _ Alex _ are happy." Liv nodded, satisfied.


End file.
